Past will always come back for you
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Iruka's past is not what everyone thinks it to be. His old sensei is coming back for him and Konoha might be in danger.


Everyone took Iruka for a paper-pusher with low chakra reserves. It was said that his sensei and teammates died on a mission. But that was only an official story, to protect him. Sandaime Hokage agreed to conceal his past, because of Iruka's wish to teach children at the academy and in someone knew the truth; the parents would have wanted him removed. And Tsunade did follow with it too.

Iruka's teammates and sensei were very much alive, but not exactly with the right reputation. Because his teammates were Mitarashi Anko, Mizuki, and their sensei was no one else but Orochimaru.

Now it wasn't as if he completely shut them down after Orochimaru's defection from the village, but with Anko being promoted to Jounin, they didn't meet as much as he would have wanted. And after Mizuki's betrayal, he felt even more vulnerable.

It was Friday evening, and Iruka's shift in the mission room was coming to an end. Kotetsu leaned closer to him and grinned, "How about a drink Iruka?" Iruka shrugged, "Fine by me. But don't get drunk of your ass; I'm not paying for you like last time." Kotetsu shrugged.

Iruka straightened the reports that were handed to him that day and grabbed his bag from under the office table. He rummaged it for a second in search of pen, but noticed how oddly empty the bag seemed. The essays that his pre-genin students turned in today were missing. And he wanted to grade them this weekend.

Iruka pulled a face, "I'm sorry guys, I can't go with you…" At that moment Anko strolled into the room, "What? No way, I wanted to drink with you, Iru-chan." Iruka sighed, "Can you please not call me by that name Anko?" Anko only grinned. "But anyways, I can't go," Iruka said, "I forgot my student's essays, so I have to go back to the academy and fetch them."

Iruka walked through the empty corridors of the NinjaAcademy. It was a bit eerie, when no one was there, but Iruka ignored it. He didn't plan on staying long. Just to fetch the papers and then he will be gone again.

He opened the door to his classroom. There they were. Sitting innocently on the table. Iruka sighed and walked to the table. But before he could even touch them a strange presence appeared behind him. He froze, because he recognized that presence.

"Orochimaru," Iruka gasped out. Orochimaru, who was standing right behind him smirked and put his hand on the table beside Iruka's hand, trapping the chuunin between the table and himself. "My my, Iruka-kun, forgetting your manners?" he said amused, "That's Orochimaru-sensei to you."

Iruka didn't make any sound. Orochimaru continued, "Now, stay quiet like this, or you won't see tomorrow." Iruka only nodded, not wanting to aggravate the traitor sannin. "It's good to see you again," Orochimaru smirked, "How long has it been? Fifteen years?" Iruka couldn't take it anymore. "What do you want?" he barked.

"Straight to the point I see," Orochimaru chuckled, "But fine by me." He pressed himself closer to Iruka. "I want you to bring me the scroll with forbidden jutsus. I know you can get to it, because you are quite close to Tsunade."

Iruka opened his mouth to protest, but Orochimaru silenced him. "You will do it," he threatened the chuunin, "Otherwise, your precious brats, you call students, won't make it to the graduation. I put exploding tags all over this miserable school. You won't follow my order, it will go BOOM. You try to remove them, it will go BOOM. And you tell someone about our little deal…" Iruka gulped and finished weakly, "It will go BOOM?"

"I knew you are smart," Orochimaru smirked. And suddenly he was gone. Iruka's feet buckled under him and he found himself on the floor, leaning his torso onto the table. His left hand flew to the left side of his neck, where, under a concealing seal, his Forbidden Seal resided. What did he get himself into?

**I know it's short, but only a prologue and a test, if this kind of plot will be successful. And the updates will be probably slow too, considering, that I have other stories to update and I try to do them in order (or the ones I have muse for). **


End file.
